Joniss- only you
by phoebe1901
Summary: Peeta looks to comfort katniss on the train to the Capitol for the quarter quell but katniss seems to have found someone else who does a better job of it


**authors note : some events in this occur differently to the book.**

holding back the tears, i boarded the train. not saying good bye to Prim was one of, if not the hardest thing I'd ever done. I spent the first few days of the journey looking for comfort but being unable to find it. Peeta was being incredibly thoughtful and affectionate but it wasn't the same. since the last games something inside me had changed. in fact it had been a recent change, and even though i never loved peeta i still felt awful.

it had started the day after the quarter quell was announced. I was nursing a hangover laying in bed watching tv. there was some stupid shit on about the previous victors and how they had won their games. My face flashed on to the screen and i felt even more nauseous than i already did. Then something unusual happened. The only remaining female victor of district 7, Johanna mason came into view on the screen. she had one her games by pretending to be weak, until she was one of the last ones left then proved to be a terrifyingly good fighter. firslty they showed some clips of her games/opening ceremony/victory tour then more recent images were displayed, of her at more recent games, as a mentor. the sight of Johanna wasn't unusual, but the reaction it caused within me was. Upon seeing her on the screen my concentration increased and i couldn't tear my eyes away. I wasn't listening to a word the commentators were saying, i was too busy admiring the images i saw.

The younger ones were appealing, however once i caught sight of her as a mentor, i was captivated. she was small, with a choppy, short haircut, beautiful brown eyes, full lips, slender, amazing legs and i couldn't even begin to describe her ass. My own thoughts caught me off guard. i couldn't be thinking this about Johanna, she's a woman! I pushed the thought to the back of my mind and began to focas on training for the quell.

"katniss!" Effie shouted, "come out please"  
I shuffled out of my room. The train wasn't moving. but it would take at least two more days to get to the Capitol. Confused, i sat in the chair next to peeta and gave Effie and Haymitch my attention.  
"due to...unforseen circumstances... we have had to stop here in district 7 and will shortly be making our way to 4...the victors from these districts will unfortuanatly have to...share the train with us."  
district 7... something important was here, i just couldn't put my finger on it, that was, until she came bounding onto the train.  
" well, well, well, if it isn't the star crossed lovers of district 12"  
Johanna mason.

i felt my palms begin to sweat and butterflies in my stomach.  
"as i was about the say before Johanna and Blight arrived" Effie continued " the other victors will be accomodating the spare rooms near yours, Katniss why dont you show Johanna to the carridge where you room is and Peeta, could you do the same for Blight."  
Peeta got up straight away, shook hands with Blight and led him away.  
"so come on then girl on fire" Johanna smirked, her deep brown eyes burning into my grey ones "lead the way"

Approximatley an hour after showing Johanna to her room there was a knock at the door, i knew it was her because it was too abrupt a knock for Peeta and Effie or Haymitch would have said something through the door after knocking once. I took a deep breath and opened the door.  
"I'm bored, I thought we could talk, that's what girls do, right?"

"yeah i guess, come in" I replied  
Johanna wandered in and pretended to be admiring my room when she started talking.  
"so is Peeta not your type or something?" she asked nonchanlantly.  
"what makes you say that?" I retaliated, a little too defensively.  
"well, i caught you staring at me while effie was talking ealier, and the way you looked into my eyes" Johanna had made her way around the room and was standing behind me, i felt her arm wrap around me and pull me close to her, her lips almost touching the skin of my ear "it was a look of want, need even"  
Nervousness built up inside me, but I refused to show it.  
"and?" I asked coolly.

" I dont think you took into consideration the fact that i maybe felt the same" her voice was smooth, beautiful, and insanely seductive. I hadn't known her long, but johanna mason seemed like the type of person who got what they wanted. "and if we are going to be on this train for another two days then that gives us 9 days to make a decision, so everdeen, whats it going to be? You may have to live a lie for the rest of your life with bread boy, but that's not going to stop you from being able to spend some time with me for the next 9 days. And dont worry I'll try not to let my feelings get in the way too much"  
That last line was a whisper, but I still heard it. Feelings. I loved Peeta, but I loved him the way I loved prim, as a sibling. But Johanna, she could be mine, even if only for a short period of time. The sound of her breathing in my ear reminded me that she was waiting for an answer. so I gave her one.

I turned to look her in the eye, the hand that had been on my stomach was now on the small of my back. Slowly I leaned in and pressed my lips against hers. this kiss was like nothing I'd experianced before. it was soft, gentle, and for the first time during a kiss, I felt more that just my lips pressing against someone elses. I felt my whole body tingle, i felt the need to satisfy Johanna, I felt like this one kiss could be the start of something.  
she pulled me in closer and I felt one of her hand tangle its self in my hair.

my lips left hers and I pulled her over to my bed, as our lips met again there was a knock, follwed my effies voice cheerfully calling "katniss, it's dinner time, could you notify Johanna please"

i smiled as Johanna, "no need effie" she whispered smiling back at me.

After dinner Johanna, much to my dissapointment, went to bed while i went to the bar car with haymitch. After an hour of talking, Haymitch changed the topic of convosation.  
"so, how you liking Johanna? she's great huh?" haymitch asked me  
"yeah, she's amazing"  
"so you two have become good friends then?"  
"yup"  
"im glad to hear it, anyway night sweetheart"  
"night Haymitch"

i opened the door to my room and immediately stripped out of my clothes leaving knickers on and removing my bra to put on a baggy tee shirt. not bothering to put the light on I stumbled into bed, only to jump out of my skin when i felt two slim arms wrap round my waist and two long bare legs tangle themselves in mine.  
"hey kat" Johanna purred  
"hey you" I smiled into the darkness  
"I was wondering if maybe we could pick up where we left off earlier, considering we were so rudely interrupted?"  
In response I turned over and pressed my lips against hers, that feeling I'd loved so much from the first kiss returned and filled me with warmth. We continued making out for a while, then Jo rolled on top of me, her legs straddling me, the nervousness returned but i pushed it down, only for it to return when Johanna removed her tee shirt, revealing her toned stopmach and two perfectly proportioned breasts. i sat up, with her still straddling me and continued to kiss her when she stopped me to whisper in my ear "stop me if I go to far for you beautiful"  
her calming tone and choice of words relaxed me and after a few minutes I let her remove my tee shirt too. Within half an hour I felt her hand slide down my stomach and into my underwear. i shivered at her touch. she broke her lips away from mine and looked at me in loving concern "is this too much kat?" i shook my head in response and let her continue. i felt her fingers touch places that had never been touched before and moaned. She postioned her fingers at my entrance. "this might hurt a bit baby, if it does, stop me" it didnt hurt though, Johanna was gentle and 40 minutes later i found my self returning the favour.

the next morning i woke next to Johanna, smiling, we went to breakfast and chatted happily with everyone. "looks like your arrival has had a very positive effect on katniss Johanna" haymitch observed. "haha you know me haymitch, for some reason i make people smile" Johanna laughed.  
by 3pm the train had picked up the district 4 victors, Mags and Finnick, whom Johanna was apparently very good friends with. Dinner was social and happy and when we get to my room we don't hesitate to strip and climb into bed completely naked together and make love until 4am.

the next day things are different and staying up til 4am was bad enough, but having sex until 4am is even worse as we had both used up all our energy. Tonight would be the tributes parade so i would need to stay awake.

Haymitch dragged us into an elevator, while i wiped the remnants of chaffs kiss from my mouth. after kissing Johanna, no one else would ever compare. as the doors were about to close a very familar face entered the elevator with us. Familiar of course because I'd been up all night moaning her name. She looked me up and down. "wow kat you look awesome" she was looking at me the way she did when she watched me strip, she wanted something tonight. And I would give it to her if she waited.  
However what she did next infuriated me.  
she turned so her back was to peeta "unzip?" she asked him, keeping eyecontact with me.  
her dress fell to the floor so she was standing naked infront of not only me, but Peeta and Haymitch too.

when we got to the 12th floor Peeta went straight to bed and as soon as he left I turned back to the lift. "and where are you going?" Haymitch demanded.  
"to see Jo"  
"why? you look pissed off"  
"I am"  
"Why?"  
"she stripped in the elevator"  
"and?"  
"she shouldnt be stripping for anyone but..." i trailed off realising i had revealed a bit too much. "shit"

"dont worry, go and sort it out with Jo, you don't have to explain"

i barged into Johanna's room without knocking. "what the fuck jo?"  
"hey kitty kat" she notices the anger on my face "whats wrong?"  
"why would you strip in front of peeta and haymitch?"  
"to turn you on"  
"it wasn't funny Johanna"  
"don't be moody of course it was"  
"no it wasnt ! you're MINE! not anyone else's! no one else is allowed to see you naked! only me!" at this point i was shouting at her angrily, and i hate to admit it but I was turned on. i could feel thee sexual tension building between us across the room. Apparently so could Jo. She launched her self at me, stripping me faster than i thought possible and kissing me all over, we fell onto the bed together and her hands and tongue explored my body. i pulled her mouth back to mine and used my hands to please her, my name rolled off her tongue and she moaned, her hands reached for me and i felt her push inside me. for hours we kept this up, everynight until the games, giving eachother countless orgasms, as many as we could in the precious amount of time we shared.

that was before the games, of course it was the games that caused the Capitol to hate us more when she told me she loved me for the first time and kissed me on camera. the day they brought her back to 13, i ran to her, not caring who could see threw my self at her and kissed her and wouldnt leave her side until she was allowed to come and live in the compartement with me. and after the rebellion we moved to 12, the first day, she carried me into our house, we did the toasting and celebrated our marriage by making love everywhere, for two days. i stuck to what i told her the night of the elevator strip. shes MINE. forever.


End file.
